This application requests partial funding to help meet travel and registration expenses for the 1985 FASEB Summer Research Conference, "Micronutrients: Trace Elements." The conference will be held at the Vermont Academy, Saxtons River Vermont. An attendance of 125-140 is expected, based on the previous conference, with an upper limit set at 155. The format of the conference follows that of a Gordon Conference in that sessions will be scheduled in the mornings and evenings with afternoons left for informal discussions or recreation. There will be 9 scientific sessions; two will be workshop sessions addressing questions of methodology. Poster sessions will run concurrently. Applicants to the conference will be selected on the basis of scientific accomplishments. Session chairpersons and speakers will be selected on the basis of their contributions to current understandings of the field. The theme of the conference will be biological roles and metabolism, an area of intense scientific interest. Trace elements, particularly trace metals, have attracted the interests of workers in many different fields such as nutrition, medicine, biochemistry, pharmacology and therapeutics, cell biology, to name a few. The purpose of the conference is to convene scientists from each of the various disciplines into a common setting for maximum interaction. Only by doing this can the strengths and weaknesses of the field be realized and focal points for future research activites be identified. To encourage free and open discussion amoung participants, conference proceedings will not be published and session leaders will be encouraged to maximize periods of discussion.